villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Winter Witch
The Winter Witch is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of the Pororo OVA Pororo to the Cookie Castle. She was planning to steal the Topping from Pororo, but later redeemed herself when she was given a Christmas present from Loopy. She is voiced by Barbara Goodson, who also played Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Story The Winter Witch was planing to invite Pororo and his friends to her Christmas Party. However, they saw her and just ran away. They met again at the Witch's cave, and the Witch hears that Pororo and his friends were Santa's messangers, saying she doesn't believe Santa exists. She planned to turn Pororo and his friends into frogs, to which Poby sacrifices himself to save his friends. The Witch realized she turned Poby into a teddy bear instead of a frog, which made the foursome angry. The Witch decides to poison the foursome like she did to Santa, but the foursome escaped successfully and arrived at Cookie Castle. The Witch catches up, grabs Pororo when he was about to hide the Topping, and steals the Topping as well. But Pororo got it back, though he got it stolen again by Chocolato, who runs away. The Witch then chases Pororo to the tower all the way to the top. Pororo grabs the rope to fly down, to which the Witch asks who does Pororo think he is. Pororo then responds "I am Pororo, the flying penguin!" and knocks the Witch. The Witch decided to team up with Chocolato to help get Pororo. They thought of a plan as the Witch says that they can sit and talk. She makes a chair for Chocolato to sit, but accidently makes a chair with fire, when she was about to make a "warm chair". Chocolato then tricks the Witch by giving her a freeze-chocolate and freezing her. She was unfrozen later by Chocolate, and decides to get revenge on Chocolato for tricking her. She follows Princess Suplet to chase Chocolato. She and Chocolato meet again, and the Witch tells Chocolato she is getting revenge on him for freezing her. The Witch uses her magic to turn Chocolato into a Christmas Turkey, but instead turns him into a Christmas Tree, to which Chocolato snaps out quickly before calling the Witch "Ugly Old Hag". The Witch uses her magic again, but Chocolato defends himself, before he uses ribbons to turn the Witch into a Christmas present. The Witch tries to snap out of it, but no success. Chocolato calls her the "Ugliest Christmas Present" he've ever had. The Witch felt bad for what she did to Pororo and his friends. However, Loopy gave her a Christmas present (which was Loopy's pin) though it was not Christmas yet, before she says "Merry Christmas" to the Witch. The Witch was proud of Loopy's kindness despite what she did to Loopy and her friends, and saying she's never got a Christmas Present before. Loopy then takes the Witch to her friends, and though the Witch tried to deny it, Loopy was still kind to her. The Witch thanks Loopy and also says "Merry Christmas" to her. Loopy proves that the Witch finally redeemed herself, and asks the Witch to turn Poby back to normal. But the Witch was too afraid to do it. Loopy encourages her, and the Witch decides to go back to her house to find the spell that turns Poby back to normal. Pororo was ready to fly in the super-sled, and Loopy asks him if the Witch can come with them, so that the Witch can find the right spell to turn Poby back to normal. However, Pororo refused because the Witch was too big. The Witch had to come with them, though, so Pororo had no choice but to use the big-small-wand, to which it shrunk the Witch so that she could be enough to fit in the sled. They leave Cookie Castle, and Loopy tells Pororo that they need to go to the Witch's house, to which Eddy agrees, because that was the only way to turn Poby back to normal. Pororo says they also had to get to Santa before 12. Eddy states if they can turn Poby back to normal after 12. However, the Witch said they can't do that because the magic that was caused at that time had to be broken at that same time. If they pass 12, they can't find a way to return Poby back to normal. Pororo made the sled go faster, for his friends, for Poby, and Santa. They successfully made it on time, and the Witch found her book on top of a wardrobe, but wonders why the wardrobe was so big. Unaware that she was still small by the wand, the Witch started to panic. Pororo makes the Witch big again, then the Witch started worrying about her hat, to which Pororo tells her that she needs to forget her hat and get the book. The Witch gets her book and finds the spell to turn Poby back to normal. She succeeds. She then bids farwell to Pororo and his friends. Loopy asks if the Witch will promise never to do anything like that again, to which the Witch promises. She also thanks Loopy for the wonderful gift (her Christmas gift, Loopy's pin) before she bids farewell again. Personality The Witch was a cold, cruel, and selfish witch. She tried everything to get Pororo and steal the Topping from him. She also didn't believe Santa existed. However, later, she redeemed herself, and became a kind, caring witch, as she was tought kindness by Loopy, who gave her a Christmas Present. She showed her kindness by turning Poby back to normal. Gallery ST3 02310012862 1 0349.jpg|The Winter Witch grabbing Pororo and stealing the Topping from him. thumb.png 552x414bb.jpg Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Nameless Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Symbolic